


Shotacon

by A_Tinyy_Armyy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Baby, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay, Japan, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Rimming, Rules, Sexual Slavery, Shota, Shotacon, Shouta, Sold, Underage Sex, Young, ddlb, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Tinyy_Armyy/pseuds/A_Tinyy_Armyy
Summary: /Shotacon short for 'shotaru complex' is the pairing of young underaged boys in sexual acts with older men/
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

My eyes burned from the bright light that shone directly onto my naked form. I couldn't make out any faces in the crowd, only the silhouettes of smirking people. I could feel their hungry eyes laid upon my exposed body, taking up and down to take in every nook and cranny and it made my skin crawl with disgust.

Never in tbe 8 years of my life has a stranger even had the opportunity to see me in such a state, let alone a full auditorium.

I was stood awkwardly in the middle of the stage, eyes cast down, legs crossed and arms in front of me as to cover up as much of my malehood as I could. Fear raking every part of my being.

why was I there? Why me? Was it because I told a lie to my mum? She did always say that lying would end in punishment. Was this my punishment for being naughty? And if so, don't you think this situation was a bit too extreme?

All I did was lie when my mum asked me why I was late from school. Was i meant to tell her that my form tutor had taken me aside after class to 'teach me a lesson' as he put it. I had assumed his spanking was due to misbehaviour and didn't want her finding out about it.

"Next we have the youngest of the bunch, 8 to be exact." A loud booming voice shook me out of my thoughts. "He's soslim, and soft. A while before puberty comes. He is 120cm and 21kg with long black hair and emerald green eyes."

My eyes searched around frantically to find the voice and landed on a man who stood to the side, a microphone at his mouth. He was so tall it made me feel so small and made we wince instinctively.

"So do we have any takers?" He offered.

Arm after arm shot up to offer a larger number then the last.

What were with the numbers? What is this place. I was so confused.

"2 million. Do we have any more bids? Going once, going twice. Sold to the man in the red"

Wait...

... did he just say sold?


	2. Chapter 2

My body shook out of control after that word, 'sold'.

I was sold.

Where was I?

Why would someone sell me?

And more importantly, who would buy me?

My head stung with wave of questions making me stumble and falling backwards.

I just lay there, my body heavy, my eyes shutting and everything going black

.......

When I felt my consciousness come back to me and before I gained enough strength to open my eyes. I noticed the feeling of something soft underneath me as well as the ache in my arms and legs with the tight feeling of something around my wrists and ankles.

My eyes instinctively popped open at the uncomfortableness I felt and my body twisting to get free. There I saw that I was in a dark room and laid upon a large, soft, satin bed that completely engulfed my tiny body. while my arms and legs were slightly lifted due to my wrists and ankles being bound and spread.

I was still naked and the spreading of my legs and the fact that I was directly opposite the door, meaning my pee pee and bum were on display, only made me blush more profoundly.

I pulled against the ropes that locked me in place sadly my weak limbs were no match for the expertly tied knots.

I was still struggling when the door finally opened. It revealed a beautiful and young man. I was guessing around his early 20s. He had shaggy white hair and piercing blue eyes, the light from the room he came from making him look almost angelic.

But I knew otherwise. He was the one who had bought me, wasn't he?

"I see my baby has woken up" he smiled at my terrified state, trying to lighten the mood. "You must have been exhausted"

He walked towards me and I flinched backward.

"P-please don't h-hurrrt me" I cried, turning my head as he raised his hand and moved closer.

But instead of the pain I was expecting I only received a pat on the head as he played my my fluffy hair.

I turned back to see him frowning slightly.

"Of course I won't hurt you because...

... You belong to me"


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes were brimmed with tears as the man consoled me by removing the ropes and holding me to his broad chest. My frame was much smaller than his meaning when he wrapped his arms around me I was completely surrounded, enveloped my his warmth despite the situation we were in.

"Ssh, ssh, don't cry. Please you'll make daddy upset." He whispered into my ear.

"D-daddy?" I asked confused. I looked around the room to see if my dad was there, but it was just the two of us.

"Yes, I'm your daddy. So you will call me daddy." He replies with a warm expression.

"You're not my daddy!" I yelled out at his lie and pushing the man away from me. "You're a lair!"

It didn't do much since he didn't budge much and still had his arms wrapped around me.

"I am your daddy. Don't fight with me or you'll get punished." He said sternly holding me in place with his muscular arms. "I'm your daddy and your my baby."

"I'm not a baby and your not my daddy!"

"If you're gonna behave so badly to your daddy, I'm gonna have to punish you. Do you want me to punish you?" His voice was dominating that it made me stop my little tantrum.

"N-no" I replied meekly. My eyes still dripping with tears but I was no longer yelling and thrashing around in his grip.

"That's a good boy." He cooed stroking my hair like the child he claimed I was.

He once again embraced me in a hug and I didn't stop him.

"If you're a good boy Daddy will give you a treat. How does that sound, hmm?" he offered, once again smiling.

"O-okay"

He picked me up off the bed easily, wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his chest. Resting my head against my arms and closing my eyes, allowing myself to get comfortable.

Despite trying to fight against my drowsiness, I lost, succumbing to his calming scent.

I mean, someone who treated me so kind couldn't possibly be evil right?

Right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The school uniform mentioned in this chapter is a cliche Japanese, anime school girl kinda one since this is set in Japan.

He carried my tiny body into what seemed to be a walk in closet and sitting my still naked form onto a seat.

"Okay, I got you some clothes whilst you were asleep. I picked them myself, all things that I knew would look amazing on you." He was shuffling through a few racks before he stopped when he found what he was looking for.

He took out a school uniform that was similar to the ones I had seen the girls in high school wear, only that this one was much smaller to fit someone of my size. Don't tell me her wanted me to wear that? But, that's for girls.

"Isn't it cute? I just knew it would suit you!" He exclaimed holding the outfit in front of him and against my body.

"I'm not wearing that!" I turned my nose up in disgust and folded my arms.

"Excuse me, first of all, don't raise your voice at Daddy! That's a big no no. Secondly, you must call me daddy. Thirdly, always do what Daddy says. Understood?"

"No no no no no no!" I yelled swinging my legs and covering my ears.

"Okay, I guess I should have expected this. Of course a baby would need to be properly disciplined before he learned to behave" he looked at me sternly.

I quietened down after he gave me such a mean look, slowly lowering my hands from my ears.

He picked me up and I once again resisted not wanting to be punished. Walking back into the bedroom he sat down at the edge of the bed and draped me across his lap and quickly delivered the first blow to my butt.

"Please, no more." I cried in response.

"I'm sorry baby. You need to learn to listen to you're Daddy. I want you to count every time I spank you and say 'thank you daddy' afterwards." He landed his next blow on the same cheek making me yelp.

"T-two... Th-thank you d-Daddy." I whimpered out.

And the next

"Three, than-thank y-you Daddy"

The spanking kept going until I was full on crying.

"Tw-t-t-twelve... Thank y-you d-Daddy."

My bottom was so sore that even the cold air of the room made it strong even more.

"Well done, baby. Daddy's so proud of you." He undraped me from his leg, holding me from my under my armpits and standing me inbetween his legs.

My legs were wobbly so I fell slightly forwards placing my hands on his thighs to stabilize myself.

He left trails of kisses all over my face and wiping away my tears. Whispering sweet words into my ear and telling my how much he was sorry.

"I'm sorry too...

...daddy"


	5. Chapter 5

After the spanking I didn't argue with him when he made me wear that girl's school uniform and I even called him Daddy like he wanted. The skirt was so short that it only came half waydown my thigh, I had my hands placed on the edge of the fabric, pulling it down to keep myself as hidden as possible.

"What about underwear, daddy?" I asked, uncomfortable without the piece of fabric.

"Oh, of course. I almost forgot." He turned around to look through a drawer and brought out a pink piece of fabric holding it out to me.

"What's that, Daddy?" I asked confused at the lacy feeling of the fabric under my touch.

"That's your underwear." He smiled.

"B-but, this supposed to be underwear!" I gave the thing a look that said I wasn't buying it, it defeated the whole purpose of underwear. And I was confused at why anyone would want to wear such an uncomfortable looking thing.

"Yes, it is. Daddy got it for you, baby, because Daddy thought you would look beautiful in it." He smiled lifting up my skirt and taking the 'underwear' from my hands, pulling them on for me.

I blushed at the action despite the fact that the man had seen me naked before, it was still embarrassing.

And like I thought, they were revealing. But Daddy seemed to like it so I didn't say anything further, despite wanting to do so, so badly. And I just decided to try get the most out of his happy mood.

"Daddy, can I have some ice cream please?" I have my most convincing puppy eyes and placed my hands together in a pleasing motion.

"Of course baby, anything for you. But not too much, okay? We don't want baby to rot his little teeth or get a brain freeze, do we?"

I stood up and looked up at him, finally noticing how much shorter I was than him.

"H-how tall are you, Daddy?" I asked before I could think properly.

"I'm 187cm tall" he replied smirking at my amazed expression.

Wow.

That means he's 67cm taller than me.

He was a whole damn tree.


End file.
